À Deriva
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Uma pequena conversa entre Lúcifer e Miguel. Quantos infernos pode haver para aquele que ama e é rejeitado? Wincest.


**Algumas considerações:**

**1.** Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

**2.** A história se passa numa realidade alternativa. Em algum lugar após Sam e Dean serem possuídos. Ou não. Quinta temporada.

**3.** Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras**:

Apenas um momento de reflexão sobre incesto entre irmãos celestiais... E se a história que nos contaram não foi bem a correta? Sabe-se lá porque Lúcifer tem essa fama...

Um ditado oriental diz que não há pior inferno do que o vivido por aquele que ama longe do ser amado.

Essa frase sempre me lembra Lúcifer.

Então minha mente pervertida deu o passo que faltava em direção a Miguel.

Bem. Incesto duplo. Almas de anjos. Corpos dos Winchester.

Divirtam-se!

**_Galatea Glax, dezembro de 2009_**

* * *

_**À deriva:**_ Sem rumo; solto, arrastado. – _Dicionário Prático da Língua Portuguesa – Aurélio, _Ed. Nova Fronteira – 1997

* * *

**À Deriva**

- Eu sempre te amei.

A frase soou em meio ao vazio do descampado.

Para todos os lados, até onde a visão podia chegar, o que se via era a planície chapada e ressequida.

Salpicada de vez em quando pelo bege da vegetação, que minguava a falta d'água.

O vento zuniu ao redor dos dois homens que se encaravam. Entrou por suas roupas e se entranhou em seus cabelos, curioso com o confronto daquelas duas potências.

- Eu sempre te amei sobre todas as coisas.

O sol estava se pondo, a linha do horizonte aproximando-se rápido. Nuvens altas brincavam com ele. Ora tampavam seus olhos, ora passavam correndo. O tempo correndo com elas. Num momento impreciso, o sol pôde ver o deserto e os humanos possuídos. Seus raios dançaram pela figura do homem loiro, tingindo seus cabelos com reflexos de ouro, retinindo em seus longos cílios, dourando-o como a estrela que era.

O homem que havia se pronunciado perdeu o fôlego, suspenso no tempo e espaço, paralisado diante de tamanha beleza.

O corpo que possuía arfou de desejo.

Mas o olhar que recebeu era frio. Ausente.

- Blasfêmia. – A voz rouca de Miguel murmurou a palavra de forma seca.

Lúcifer ameaçou um sorriso, mas toda a sua expressão era de uma profunda tristeza.

- Como o amor pode ser herético, Miguel? Explique-me. Faça-me entender.

- Como você ousa? – Os olhos verdes de Miguel encaram o outro par verde-oliva. – Como você se atreve, Lúcifer? Colocar-me acima do Pai?

- O Pai não falou várias vezes que é Amor? Se somos seus filhos... Somos frutos diretos do Amor. E como crias do Amor, por que não podemos amar, Miguel? – A voz do homem moreno soou baixinho, quase como se tivesse vergonha. Seus olhos subiram em direção ao céu, que já havia escurecido e clareado algumas vezes.

- Porque o que você sente não é amor. É engano. É pecado. É blasfêmia. Porque mesmo que fosse real seria errado, pois não fomos criados com esse intuito. Não somos humanos. E os direitos e deveres concedidos a eles não nos alcançam. Somos privilegiados por não necessitarmos de provas da existência do Pai. Por não estarmos perdidos nesse mundo que eles transformaram. Você quer se igualar a eles, Lúcifer. Quer estar no mesmo patamar que eles. O que você não entende é que não somos humanos. Nunca seremos.

Lúcifer dessa vez realmente sorriu. O mais triste sorriso que um anjo poderia expressar.

- Humanidade é uma doença, Miguel. Não precisa ser humano para estar à mercê da Humanidade. Contrai-se os sentimentos. Como um tipo de vírus. Vem pelo ar. – Lúcifer fez um gesto abrangendo o entorno. – Está em toda a parte. É o que faz deles tão especiais aos olhos do Pai. Uma hora você é um ser celestial, acima de tudo que pode vir de um desses seres. No outro, você sabe o significado da palavra Amor. Da palavra Desejo. Da palavra... Prazer. Num momento você é um anjo. No outro – Ele apontou para o próprio corpo. O corpo de Samuel Winchester. – Você é um Homem.

Lúcifer deu dois passos e tocou o rosto de Miguel.

- Por que não pode admitir que me ama também, Irmão?

Olhos meigos, transbordantes de carinho, imploraram por palavras mais doces da parte do outro anjo.

- Eu o amo, irmão. Como amo a todos que são filhos do Pai. Como amo a todas as criaturas. Como amo cada criação.

Uma estátua de gelo.

- Não, Miguel! – Lúcifer abraçou o corpo que era possuído pelo mais famoso guerreiro das hordas celestiais. – Não esse tipo de amor. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não o amor que você devota a uma pedra, porque ela saiu das mãos do Pai. Não o amor que você direciona a uma gota do oceano, porque cada gota é composta por átomos que vieram do Pai. Mas o amor mortal, Miguel. O Amor que faz o coração de um homem bater acelerado. Que o faz se encantar com cada olhar e trejeito daquele que é amado. O amor que pede, que precisa, do toque. – Lúcifer desceu a mão até o pescoço de Miguel, tocando-o com tamanha leveza que, mesmo a contragosto, o corpo de Dean Winchester reagiu. Arrepiando-se. - O Amor verdadeiro que, acima de tudo, é a expressão suprema do Pai. – Ele se afastou um pouco, um tanto tímido. Seus olhos eram doçura em forma de expressão. - Esse tipo de amor.

Miguel continuava sério.

Observava como quem olha um experimento fracassado. Um misto de desgosto e decepção. O que ele achava ser o mais próximo que poderia chegar da Humanidade.

O anjo moreno sentiu a Dor.

A dor da rejeição. Outro aprendizado que tivera com a Humanidade.

Num impulso, a boca de Lúcifer alcançou a boca de Miguel. Ávida, incontida.

O homem mais alto agarrou a cintura de anjo loiro e o apertou conta o corpo.

Miguel havia sido surpreendido.

A língua de Lúcifer brincava com a sua, ele podia sentir o gosto da boca de Samuel.

Arrepios correram seu corpo mais uma vez.

E ele se pegou retribuindo o beijo mortal.

As nuvens no céu correram assustadas com o que presenciavam.

Ao longe soaram trovões. Relâmpagos cortaram os céus.

Miguel se viu flutuando nos braços de Lúcifer. Mergulhando no novo mundo que a boca do Anjo Caído era.

Sentiu-se perdido.

E conheceu o prazer.

Ele suspirou. Como só um homem pode suspirar.

O raio caiu a poucos metros dos dois.

Miguel se desvencilhou do abraço que ameaçava esmagá-lo. Da boca que o sufocava.

Do demônio que o fazia pecar.

Ele arfou. Miguel conheceu o medo.

- Não. – disse. – Nunca. – Havia desprezo em sua voz.

Os olhos de Lúcifer, embotados de desejo, arderam com uma nova chama.

- Não me deixe, Miguel. Não me rejeite. – Ele murmurou. A raiva tomou conta do ser celestial. – Não há inferno pior do que viver longe do seu Amor. Não me faça passar por isso. Porque você também quer! – A voz tinha perdido a doçura. Era ríspida. Ele estava furioso. – Se você me privar do que quero... Do que preciso... O mundo pagará por isso. Os humanos sofrerão. Eu trarei discórdia a tudo que existe. Você será o responsável direto pelo Mal que se abaterá sobre o futuro de tudo que foi criado – Lúcifer chegou para frente, olhando dentro dos olhos de Miguel. – Eu farei o universo queimar. E quando você pisar nas cinzas da Criação do seu Pai, saberá que a culpa é sua!

O homem moreno se afastou completamente. Todo ele desespero.

- Cabe a mim combatê-lo até o final, então. – Disse Miguel simplesmente. Ele ergueu a cabeça e assumiu uma postura altiva. Novamente era o principal guerreiro do Senhor.

Lúcifer meneou a cabeça e acabou rindo. Deu vários passos para trás. Ele agora emanava perigo e maldade.

- Claro, Anjinho! Vamos ver quem é que ganha. – Respondeu malicioso. No entanto, no fundo, bem no fundo, podia-se sentir um toque de tristeza. – Quer apostar?

Lúcifer desapareceu em pleno ar.

O tempo parou de correr. As nuvens diminuíram sensivelmente sua cavalgada.

Miguel observou uma nova noite se aproximar.

Respirou fundo.

Seu rosto aparentou a lástima que tomava conta de seu peito.

Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos claros.

Por instantes esteve à deriva. Lúcifer ainda haveria de desviá-lo do correto. Do caminho do Senhor.

Não!

Nunca.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Talvez se repetisse isso por toda a eternidade um dia acabasse acreditando.

**Fim.**


End file.
